


221B Christmas

by keni10101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kisses, Love, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keni10101/pseuds/keni10101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Sherlock a present he wasn't expecting which, unsurprisingly, is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely's for reading my very first attempt at a Johnlock story! Love you are and hope you want to read more!

“Here,” John smiled, handing the tea to Sherlock gently. He hid his hands in his jumper arms, which was Christmas themed, and sat down in the familiar red armchair fluffing the pillow under him.

  
“John, why must you insist on theming your jumpers to the seasons. It’s unnecessary considering everyone, unless they are challenged in some way or another, knows that it’s the holiday season.” Sherlock said, tossing his hand carelessly as he reached forward and grabbed his teacup. He took a careful sip and raised is eyebrows at John questioningly.

  
John chuckled softly and crossed his legs gently. “This is like me asking you why you deduce.”  
Sherlock scoffed and steepled his hands under his chin. “It’s nothing like that. My deductions happen whether I want them to or not. It’s what happens when my mind works so if you don’t want mind to work then yes it’s exactly the same but otherwise, it’s not the same as your jumper thing.” He said lividly and pouted, closing his eyes.

  
John laughed sweetly and leaned over, pecking his lips lovingly. “Sorry.” He whispered. “How can you ever forgive me Sherlock Holmes,” he said cheekily and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

  
Sherlock couldn’t help but roll his eyes at him and smiled a bit, pecking his lips back. “Just give me my present you twat.” He said softly and leaned back into the plush chair and holding out his hands awaiting the wrapped gift.

  
John scoffed and leaned over the arm of his chair and pulled a longer box from underneath it and set it in the other’s awaiting hands. John sat back in his chair again and looked towards him expectantly. “You promised you wouldn’t deduce what it is.”

  
“I’m not going to.” He said in disbelief and took the package in both of his hands, his long fingers prying at the wrapping paper easily and sliding the box from the paper form. He pulled the tape from the cardboard and slipped the lid off and chuckled softly. “Cufflinks.” He said amused. “And a shirt that needs cufflinks.” he smiled.

  
“Look under the shirt.” John said softly. “There’s more.” He replied excitedly.

  
“Alright.” he smiled and lifted the blue shirt from the box and set it on the arm gently. Sherlock picked up the envelope and reached into it gently pulling out two white pieces of paper. “Tickets?” Sherlock asked with a smile. “For what?”

  
“Read it you dummy!” John laughed heartily and rested his hand on his chin.

  
“Ballroom dancing. You’re taking me ballroom dancing?” Sherlock said with a bright smile. “I haven’t been dancing in ages.” 

“I expect you to wear that shirt to it.” He chuckled. “But yes, I’m taking you ballroom dancing. I hope…you like the gift.” 

Sherlock chuckled and moved to hug him tightly. “I love the gift John. And I love you.”


End file.
